The Forgotten
by RainoftheDemon
Summary: When forgotten we can only do so much. We can find a way to be remembered or forge ourselves a new path. Sometimes the first one is impossible; so when we are forced to follow the second it takes a strong will, a dream, and the power in order to survive, and much more to keep yourself from going insane. We are the last of the Akuma, and this is our story.


"Your_ vision will become clear only when you can look into your own heart."_

**Joker**

I blinked as I looked over to my two sisters who were sitting next to the computer. Okay before we move on let me just tell you my name is not actually Joker, it's Joey. Joey Akuma. I'm the youngest sister of the three of us. Now I'm not particularly sane when it comes to... certain things, but I'm sure as heck saner than my sisters. Oh, I look like our father but my sisters looked like our mother until they dyed their hair.

Drake, was born with blonde hair but she dyed it a bright blue. She usually has her hair in two long wavy low pony tails in front of her shoulders tied together by two black bows. She wears a black jacket that is zipped up until it was under her chest to reveal her bright blue T-shirt underneath; the hood had white fluffy lining along with the sleeves. She usually had it up, to easily reveal her feathery bangs. Her jacket fell down around her thighs; she had on a pair of blue tights underneath and had on a pair of black leather knee high boots.

Sage, was also born with blonde hair but dyed it a bright red. It was long, straight and fell down around her hips, part of her bangs came over and covered her right eye leaving only one of her pink eyes. She wore a black jacket almost exactly like Drake's only it had cat ears and fell around her hips revealing a pair of very short black shorts with a pair of dark pink tights underneath leading into a pair of ankle high black boots.

"Joker! There's a new episode!" Sage called, oh did I mention we absolutely loved Naruto. Though we're NORMAL fans of the TV show, we don't have posters and things like that or are overly crazy about the characters. I just nodded in reply before getting up and walking over to them, oh I forgot to mention something important... I rarely ever talk, especially in front of new people. Not because I don't know how to speak but for... other reasons. The only people I really talked to were my sisters and even then it wasn't much.

I quickly jumped up from my seat on the couch and ran over to her. I fell to my knees crossed my arms over the desk and looked at the screen of the laptop. Drake happily pressed the space bar causing the video to begin to load.

~10 minutes later~

"WHY ISN'T IT DONE LOADING!" Drake screeched.

"LOAD AREADY YOU DAMN COMPUTER!" Sage yelled shaking the computer in a fit a rage.

"..." Guess who that is, Drake, nope its just me. I took the computer from her pressed the space bar once pausing it; before pressing it and the video immediately started playing again. I set it back on the desk and started watching the video. Drake and Sage stared at me incredulously before turning to the video.

~20 minutes of awesomeness later~

"Noooooo! What happens next?!" Sage cried.

"Why are you asking me?!" Drake asked. They began to yell at each other as I just sighed and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk..." I sighed grabbing a clear umbrella since it was raining hard outside. Sage and Drake immediately stopped their fighting and ran over and grabbed umbrella's, like mine, too.

"We'll come too!" Drake smiled widely. Sage rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. I just turned and opened the door leading us outside.

**Drake**

I began humming mission impossible as we walked down the sidewalk. Sage started humming the lyrics that I missed after a few seconds; I smiled as I then heard Joker join in. She never ever did that! She then suddenly stopped causing me to frown in confusion. That's when I noticed them... a group of boys and girls around our age, 17 or in Joker's case 15. They all had their noses stuck up in the air like the selfish pricks they were.

"Oh hey look its the demon siblings," the leader of the group a boy with dark brown hair snarled. "So what are you doing here freaks?"

"...Freaks?" Joker echoed.

"Sorry, I don't see any over here you must be talking about yourself." I decided to speak up looking around before beginning to walk around them with Sage and Joker in front of me. Bad comeback I know, I really do. Before we could get far a black haired guy reached for my shoulder.

"You must be mistaken-," he couldn't continue because the moment his hand touched my shoulder he was sent stumbling backwards holding his nose as blood began to seep from it. Ah~ did I mention that only Sage and Jocker were able to touch me without getting hurt. I just stood there with my foot raised, from when I had kicked him.

"Sage thinks we should run," Sage suggested as the group began to run towards them.

"...Beat them up..." Joker sighed. She was kind of like the leader of our little group whenever she had a feeling to do something it usually ended in something awesome happening ...Damn it I just jinxed it!

"Hai!" We both dropped our umbrella's and met the group head on. Bringing up our fists and punching the people closest to us. The two we hit immediately fell to the ground before getting up and running away crying like the babies they were.

Tch. Wimps.

** Sage **

"Sage bets she can beat more them you!" I hollered speaking in third person. Strange disorder I have. Some people want me to take the cure doc gave me but instead I embrace it!

"Haha! Like hell!" Drake just shouted dodging a punch and kneeing the person in the stomach. "I got five how 'bout you!"

"Six!"

"Boooo! Eight!"

"Nine."

"Twelve." Well that's a new voice.

"Aw~ No fair lil' sis!" I whined as the last one dropped to the ground.

"Let's just go..." She frowned.

"You know Sage is right. We didn't know you were in on the-," Drake started but stopped when she suddenly tripped over somebodies unconscious body and went stumbling into the street.

"Drake come back over here." Joker ordered. Joker did threaten us sometimes, but that was mostly because she was pissed at something and doesn't know how to show emotions well, even when she's trying to be nice, it comes out as a threat.

**Joker**

That's when we saw her. A little girl with chocolate brown hair ran after a ball that bounced out into the street. She had bright green eyes with flecks of gold and had on a simple black hoodie and white shorts. She looked no older than eight or nine.

"Come back!" She reached out for the red ball that started to slow slightly.

That's when we saw it. A large white truck was speeding towards her, the windows tinted black so you couldn't see inside. I stepped forward without even thinking my sister's close behind me once they realized I had moved forward.

Pushing the girl forward and back onto the sidewalk with as much force as possible was pretty easy. Now bracing myself for the hit... couldn't do it in time. And let me tell you... it _sucked_ that I didn't.

Next thing I know my visions filled with red as my body hit the ground causing me to crumple in pain as I felt myself being crushed underneath it, the truck I mean. Next to me I saw my sisters bodies being crushed as blood pooled out around us.

If one of us go down, we go down with her.

**Now people may think that I'm overpowering my characters. Not at all. The gang that they were fighting, let's call them the Toomies, so the Toomies are pretty much just a whole bunch of selfish pricks that think there so high in mighty because there parents are rich and stuff. They can't take a hit and are extremely, extremely weak.**

** The POV's will mostly only be on the Akuma (Demon) sisters, and centered on Joker the most out of them. Normal POV's will be used when I want to give the Naruto characters, other OC's a chance to show there reactions to things. This series, The Forgotten, will mostly just be about the siblings lives and how they survive in the ninja world. As for romance I will probably not include anything other then very strong friendships. If I were to add romance it will be near the end of this series. If you have suggestions for pairings I will not use them. If I do have pairings they will already be decided on and will slowly build up until I want to make them, well, real.**

** So I hope you enjoy this story. R&R please, criticism and suggestions will be appreciated. I'm out, **

**Demon.**


End file.
